Midwinter equals Revenge
by skyisthelimit
Summary: It's Midwinter at the Swoop, and what do we have? Pushy lionesses, sneaky riders, clumsy mages, sore backsides, and much much more! Entry for the DN Faction forum December competition.


**A/N: Hi guys! This is another submission to a competition for the DN Faction Forum. Midwinter themed this time! (I know, it's a bit late)**

**Here's the prompt for the December round.**

**Rating: No rating requirement**

**Length: No length requirement; only one chapter (Feel free to leave it open ended if you want to expand it once the competition is closed though)**

**Timing: Can be placed anywhere after Wild Magic**

**Genre: No angst; anything else goes.**

**Requirements:**

**1. Must be a midwinter fic (get your Christmas cheer in :) )**

**2. Numair must be caught in a _compromising_ position**

**3. Miri and Evin should be _scheming_**

**4. Mistletoe must play some role**

**5. Daine must receive an embarrassing gift**

**This one takes place between Wolf Speaker and Emporer Mage. Hope you like it! Voting starts tonight, and I'll post a link to the voting poll below as soon as I get it! I hope you like this story! Reviews are welcome, and votes would be appreciated! Voting info below!**

* * *

"Gods bless it…" Numair mumbled under his breath, fumbling with the green leaves. He teetered dangerously on the shaking wood. Looking down, he yelled, "Mithros, George! Hold it still!"

"I'm tryin', ya big bookworm!" the baron yelled back, tightening his grip on the ladder. The two men were currently in the dining hall of Pirates Swoop, trying to pin garnishes of holly and ribbons to the edges of the vaulted ceiling high over their heads. Even Numair's tallness was no match for the twenty foot height of the large room, and thus they were forced to utilize a very tall, very _rickety_, wooden ladder. Agreeing that it was no good having _two_ fairly large men on an unstable, old 'antique' – as Numair so called the contraption –, George and Numair worked out a plan to have one on the ladder, and one down low to hold it steady, switching roles every so often. At the moment, it was Numair's turn to have the more dangerous job.

"Why, exactly, did you decide to build such a _large_ dining hall when you renovated the Swoop just after you obtained it?" Numair called, his voice sinisterly pleasant

"Because it's a _dinin'_ hall, and so it's gotta be _big_. A lot of folk in this house need to eat, you know! Not all of us can forget 'bout food while holed up in their workrooms for days! And to eat you need a _place_ to eat!" George retorted. "'Sides, I don't see why you can't just magic these cursed plants to stick themselves up there!"

"I _told_ you, I'd set them on fire," Numair reminded him, "I can't do small projects like that." His fingers continued to fumble with the garnish. Finally, he got it level and flat of against the wall edge. He reached into his pocket for a nail, placed it, and then shifted his hands so that his left one kept both the garnish and nail up. With his right hand he took out the hammer that he had slipped into his belt loop. Then he began to gently tap the nail into the wall.

"I've seen ya do some tiny magics before," George accused.

"I did those after a draining, or when I was exhausted. With a smaller pool of magic to deal with, it's easier to control the power and restrict it from getting out of hand," Numair explained. He gave the nail one last tap, before sighing, "There. Finally." Placing the hammer back into his belt loop, he warned "I'm coming down now."

George gripped the ladder as tight as he could as Numair carefully made his way down the ladder. When Numair got close to the floor, George shifts his grip to one side of the ladder, so that his friend could step off.

Wiping off a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, Numair walked to the table where the placed the supply of garnishes that Alanna had given him. Picking up the next one, Numair stared at it forlornly and sighed. "George, I _may_ just have to turn your wife into a tree later. I just can't take this torture anymore." He handed the garnish and hammer to the baron.

"If I fall off that damn ladder, I migh' just let you," George grumbled.

Numair grimaced and thought back to how he had ended up in this predicament.

Numair and Daine had returned from their latest assignment just in time for Midwinter. They had accepted Alanna's invitation to spend the holidays at the Swoop, so they had only spent a few days at the palace to exchange well-wishes with the Conté's before setting off to the road again. They had arrived a few days ago, and were promptly met with a half-crazed Lioness – or, at least, half-crazed to Numair.

Like a slave driver, she put her guests to work, decorating the Swoop with holly, mistletoe, pine trees, and such. Even Onua and her rider friends, who had arrived just before Numair and his student, were put to work. When Numair asked as politely as he could why the servants employed here weren't helping, Alanna absentmindedly said she gave them the holiday off before snapping at him to get to work. Since then, Numair had diligently but reluctantly pinned up mistletoe and reefs on every doorway, decorated all the indoor plants with fairy-lights—strings of crystals that glowed with magic at night—, and wrapped every stairway with red and gold tinsel. His latest project was this, and frankly Numair was at his limit. Normally he loved the holidays, Midwinter especially. That was before _this._

Numair sighed again. This was the last time he was spending Midwinter where Alanna was hostess.

Now Numair gripped the ladder as George precariously balanced himself at the top of it. Right when George was about to begin tapping the nail with the hammer, however, a voice sounded behind them. "George, that's too far to the left." Both Numair and George flinched. The simultaneous sudden movements were too much for the fragile balance of the ladder, and George felt himself falling.

He swore.

Numair let out a low oath himself, before rushing to where he guessed George would land. He called out a spell just in time to slow George's decent to the ground and managed to get himself under the baron to break his fall. The two of them crashed into the ground, Numair flat on his back and George sprawled on top of him, face on Numair's chest.

Groaning, Numair arched his head as far back as he could to see Alanna standing by his head, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. "Alanna, what in Mithros's name were you doing, sneaking up on us like that?" Numair questioned, accusation in his face.

George gave a muffled moan into Numair's chest as he began to stir.

Alanna opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another voice. "Lord Baron, Master Numair, I brought more—" The voice cut itself off with a squeak. Straining his head, Numair managed to catch a glimpse of the new Rider he had sent for more nails blush before running off. It was then Numair realize the position he and George were in was not very…appropriate. Grunting, Numair shoved his friend off of him, stood up, and brushed himself off.

Alanna chuckled.

"I don't really like that you find scaring your poor husband off a twenty foot ladder amusing, m'dear," George grumbled from the floor. "Don't you think a bit more concern is due?"

"You're fine," Alanna brushed off, "I just wanted to see how you two were faring."

"We're doing _brilliantly_, thank you," Numair said, irritated.

"Good, because I want garnishes like this in the library, too," Alanna grinned.

Numair's mouth dropped. "But the library is even taller than this room!"

"Then I suggest you get a longer ladder," she said simply, before walking away

Both Numair and George gaped as Alanna strode out of the room, then collectively groaned.

"That's it," Numair declared, and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Numair walked out of the castle and made his way to the forest. Once he reached the rim of the trees, however, he was greeted by a curious sight. Birds, of all kinds, were fluttering around the tall pines, carrying ornaments in their beaks, and gently draping them on the branches. Under one of the trees was Daine, decorating the lower branches.

Numair smiled at the sight, and approached his student.

"Hello, magelet."

Daine turned around, surprised. "Oh, Numair! What are you doing here? I thought Alanna had you and the baron pinning garnishes in the dining hall."

Numair grimaced "Ah yes. I assume Alanna also gave you task in preparation for the holiday?"

Daine nodded. "She told me to decorate all the pines near the castle." She grinned, "Though I don't really know exactly why anyone needs to be blinded by shiny ornaments _outside_ the building. How are they going to get in if they can't see?"

Numair gave a grin of his own, "Maybe that's precisely Alanna's real intention."

Daine laughed. Ever since their time together in Dunlath, Daine became a lot more comfortable with herself. After being around the wolves so much, learning to shapeshift, and, subsequently, learning how to change back to her human form, she finally truly grasped that the madness was behind her, and that she wouldn't lose her humanity again. Knowing that had taken an invisible burden from her mind – even after Numair had created the barrier between her humanity and her magic, the doubt had never completely dissipated. But now, Daine was sure of herself, and the changes were both noticeable and welcome to Numair. She joked more easily with everyone, and laughed more freely with others. More than ever, she was moving forward. Her progress with shapeshifting was going along quickly as well.

"But you didn't answer my question," Daine said, "What are you doing here if you're supposed to be in the dining hall?"

"Oh, taking a leaf from your book, I suppose. I was going to expend as much energy and magic as I could out here, so that I could just pin the cursed garnishes up there with magic, instead of risking both my and George's life – again," Numair answered.

Daine raised her eyebrows, a question on her lips. Numair interrupted before she could speak, though. "You don't want to know."

Daine looked at him skeptically, before shrugging and going back to her decorating.

"Where's Kitten?" Numair asked.

"In the nursery, playing with the twins," she answered, "What exactly did you plan on doing, to make yourself tired?"

Numair shrugged. "Whatever big spells I could think of, I guess." He stared at the fluttering birds, thinking. "Shouldn't these birds be south? For the winter?"

"They are. These are the birds they keep here, to send messages and such" Daine explained. On closer inspection, Numair realized all the birds were small or medium sized, and of species known for their speed. "When Alanna told me to do all this, I asked how. She said I could ask the birds here. They don't get to do much during the Big Cold, so they agreed easily enough."

Numair considered this. They were birds trained here, so that meant they were comfortable in the Swoop…

"Daine, are you almost done here?"

"I s'pose. I'm almost out of ornaments anyway. Why?" She turned to look at him, suspicious.

"Magelet, who's your favorite teacher ever? Who's your most humble servant?" Numair asked in a sweet voice, his eyes giving a beaten puppy's a run for its gold.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Numair?"

"Would you please, Daine, as a favor to me, ask your bird friends to give me some help inside with the garnishes?" he pleaded.

Daine gave him a weird look, "How are they supposed to get the nails in?"

"I was thinking one of the bigger birds, like an eagle or falcon, could carry a fairly large rock in one of their claws and tap the nail in, while some of the smaller birds could hold the reefs and nail up."

Daine still didn't look convinced.

"What happened to making your self so tired you could actually light a candle instead of making it explode?"

"If I do that, I'll sweat, and it's cold out here. I'll freeze," Numair explained "Please, magelet? Won't you do it?"

Daine made a face at him, but eventually caved under his pitiful expression. "Fine, I'll ask the birds, but just ask, okay?"

Numair's face lit up. "Thank you, Daine! And in return, I'll tell you I've gotten you the most wonderful midwinter gift."

"What kind of 'thank-you' present is that?" Daine muttered, before turning her attention to two falcons. She explained the task she had in mind.

_Well, winged-friends? Will you help the stork man with his chores?_ The animals by the Swoop had also caught on to Cloud's nickname for the mage.

_Will we get to play with more ribbons? _one falcon, George's gift to Thom, who had affectionately named the bird Teddy (in honor of the death of Thom's prized stuffed bear), asked excitedly.

_I think so. _Daine answered.

_Then okay! _the other falcon agreed.

Daine smiled, before turning back to Numair. "These two falcons are eager to help as long as you let them play with the left-over ribbons afterward."

Numair nodded quickly. "Fair enough. But what about some smaller birds, to hold up the garnishes?"

Daine's smile became mischievous. "Oh, the falcons are the ones that are going to hold up the garnishes."

Numair, for once, was confused.

Daine saw his expression, and elaborated, "You'll be doing the hammering, oh great mage."

Numair frowned. "I thought the whole point of this agreement was so that I _wouldn't_ have to get on that ladder."

Daine grinned. "Who said anything about ladders? We'll be using _your_ idea. But _you'll_ be the bird with the rock."

Numair's eyes widened in understanding, then became pleading. "Must I?"

Daine nodded. "I said I'd ask if my friends would _help_ you, not do the work _for _you."

Numair groaned. "Fine." Then he got an idea. He grinned. "As long as we're discussing work, are you not due for another lesson?"

Daine shrugged. "I guess, if you say so. When?"

Numair's grin widened. "Now."

Her brow furrowed. "I thought you had to get this done? Alanna would smack you bum over head if you don't finish."

He winced. "I know that, thank you. But work and education are often times mixed together. Why not now?"

Daine realized what he was getting at. "You want me to shapeshift too?"

Numair's grin stretched further. "Not exactly. You'll be shapeshifting, yes, but I was thinking now would be a good time to try shifting into multiple animals at the same time."

She became confused again. "You mean, you want me to change into a bunch of animals at once? How?"

"I mean give yourself different body parts of different animals, become a mixture of animals," Numair elaborated, "If you want an example, a sphinx has the head of a man, wings of an eagle, legs and feet of a lion, and a tail of an ox."

"I thought you said I that if I changed into an immortal, I wouldn't be able to change back."

"The sphinx is an immortal, yes, and shifting into it like you normally would any other animal would result in you becoming trapped in that state. But what I'm asking is for you to take the shape of regular animals, just partially. There should be no problems."

Daine raised an eyebrow. "And just how would me doing that help?"

"I need someone to hold the nail. I figured you could shift into a bird, so you could fly up there with us, and also have a tail, to hold the nail."

Daine pressed her lips together, thinking. Carefully, she said, "Okay, I'll try it…as long as you're sure."

Numair smiled and said, "Very."

* * *

"Remember, not a word of this to anyone. Especially _her_." He put a handful of nobles into an outstretched hand.

"Of course. Don't worry, I'm a master at these type of things," Another male voice joked.

"Exactly why are we doing this again?" A female voice said.

"Never you mind. Just make sure it gets done."

* * *

"You understand what you have to do? First concentrate on _your_ body parts, then remember what if felt like for those limbs to be the limbs of the animal of your choice." They were in the dining hall again, where the ladder had been gladly shoved to a corner. The two falcons circled overhead, waiting for their friend, and George was also a bit to the side, watching curiously.

Daine nodded, "I think so. I basically do this one part at a time?"

"For now, yes," Numair said, "Later you'll be able to do it simultaneously. Since this is your first time, I would also suggest transforming fully into a bird, _then_ try a tail. It might be easier."

Daine gave another nod before closing her eyes. Quickly, she first transformed into a small sparrow, letting her clothes drop, then, while hovering in the air, she changed her feathers until an eagle flapped in front of Numair. She let herself gently fall to perch on the table, before concentrating.

She decide to go with a cat's tail, which was fit for an eagle's size, and limb enough to grasp a nail. Focusing on her tail feathers, she carefully tried to shape them into a tail. It _seemed_ easy enough. She wasn't having any troubles at all. Soon enough, Daine the eagle looked at Numair triumphantly, a tail swishing to and fro behind her wings.

"Were there any difficulties?" Numair asked.

The girl-eagle shook her head, and an idea came to her. If she could just transform an arm, or a leg, or a tail, why not her head? She focused again. This was harder. Her body wanted to expand, and take the form of a complete human. She tried to just remember how it felt to have her head be human, which was tricky. She struggled to grasp onto the feeling of a human head. Finally, a memory came to her, nondescript and insignificant. Just a reflection in the mirror. She focused on her brown hair, her blue-grey eyes, her stubborn chin, until finally the eagle had a small, miniature sized head on its shoulders. She heard George gasp in surprise. Even Numair looked at her wide-eyed.

"Daine?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, but only a loud squawk emerged. She realized she had to change her throat too. Concentrating hard – her mind was beginning to tire – she tried to shape herself a human throat and voice box. Again she had difficulties, not really sure how to 'remember' her voice. She decided to focus on simple memories, just of her talking – speaking casual conversations with the riders, telling stories to the little one, talking of animals with Numair. Finally she had it.

"I'm okay," the odd animal spoke.

In the corner of her eye, Daine saw George jump and shake her head. "Lass, there's no end to surprises when it comes to you."

"Were there any ill effects? Mixing human and animal forms?" Numair asked, concerned.

"It was easier to give my human shape animal parts, but was harder to shift into human parts when I'm already an animal," Daine explained.

Nodding, Numair tugged his nose. Daine sighed, sharing a look with the baron, who grinned at her. "I suppose that makes sense. It's reasonable to assume that it would be easier to remember a form different from the one you're used to, but harder to shift only partially into your body's default form. But—"

"Numair, we've got a job to do," Daine reminded him before he could get too caught up in his musings.

"Oh yes, of course," he said absentmindedly.

George smirked at Daine. "Are you sure you want to give _him_ the big rock, lassie?"

Daine pursed her lips, and her cat tail twitched with a little fear.

* * *

"_Ow! _Hey!" A female voice whispered as she and her friend made their way to the kitchens at night.

"Sorry. Okay we're looking for a gold goblet with red jewels…the bottle should be next to it."

"Are you sure it's not the silver one?"

"No that's his."

"Oh."

* * *

Daine, fully human, grumbled as she got ready for bed, her backside still sore. She really shouldn't have given Numair the big rock. By the time they had finished the dining hall _and_ the library, Numair had managed to pinch her cat tail about a dozen times. She supposed she could have gone to Alanna to take the soreness away, but Daine wouldn't have been able to take the embarrassment.

She sighed as she gingerly sat down on her bed, wincing as she put more pressure on it. She was just about to lie down and roll to her side when she heard a knock at her door. Gratefully getting up, she put on her robe before calling out, "Come in."

Numair peeked shyly through the door before stepping in to the room. Daine glared at him, and he cringed under her angry gazed.

"Magelet…"

Daine crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "What do you want, Numair?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize for, er…" he wasn't exactly sure how to go about this.

"For your clumsy aim?" Daine finished for him.

"Ah, yes, that. Also, I'm sorry you got hurt—"

"Because of your clumsy aim?"

Numair winced. She was angry, and she was stubborn. He had hoped he would be able to pacify tonight, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Magelet, I really do sincerely apologize for—"

"For forcing me to help you in the first place?" she interrupted again.

Numair sighed, "Yes, that too."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Daine hounded her teacher with an icy glare.

"Is that all, Numair? It's nearly midnight and I'm tired," Daine finally spoke.

"Well, not exactly. I wanted to give you one of your gifts early…" He brought a silver wrapped box out from his pockets.

Daine raised an eyebrow, the corner of her lips twitching slightly. "As a bribe?"

Numair chuckled, "Yes, I suppose so. Now open your gift from your cowardly teacher."

He handed her the box, and Daine tore open the wrapper and opened the box. Daine gasped. Inside was a pair of beautiful sapphire drops, sparkling in the dim light.

"Numair, their beautiful," Daine said, awed. She didn't own much jewelry – she only had a few small bracelets and necklaces from last midwinter. This was by far the most extravagant she had received.

"I really am sorry, magelet. Forgive me?" he pleaded.

Daine smiled, closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around him. He grinned, and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I forgive you," she spoke into his clothes. Looking up, she grinned, "It was partially my fault anyway. I should have never armed you with a big rock. Once a stork-man, always a stork-man."

Numair frowned, "I resent that—wait, what was that? What did you call me?" He stepped back.

Realizing her slip, she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and tried to stifle her giggles behind it.

"Daine…" Numair said, warning in his tone.

"It's just a nickname, Numair."

"A nickname? And who, exactly, uses this nickname that I apparently had no knowledge of?"

She shrugged as casually as she could, though her shoulders were still shaking in suppressed laughter. "Oh, just about all my animal friends. Cloud was the one who started it."

Numair just stared at her, not quite sure what to make of it. "_Stork_-man?" he asked, bewildered.

Daine finally burst out laughing.

* * *

"There, we did it. Can we go to bed now?"

"Wait, we have to get rid of the evidence."

The male threw a small, rectangular bottle in the low fire, and the flames shot up. "Okay, we're done."

* * *

The party was at full swing, with lots of eating, drinking, and laughter in the dining hall. The guests were mostly the inhabitants of the Swoop, the riders, and some of the Baron's and Lioness's friends. Daine mood was considerably better than it was the previous night. Numair's gift sparkled in her ears as she sat between Numair and Onua, Evin and Miri across her. Not only that, her backside was no longer sore, though she was still embarrassed as she thought of the reason behind her comfortableness.

_It was morning, and Daine woke up to yet another rapping at her door. She gingerly got up and put on her robe. Opening the door, she saw Alanna, grinning at her. "Happy Midwinter, Daine."_

"_Happy Midwinter, Alanna," Daine said, yawning. "What is it?"_

"_Oh, I just wanted to give you one of my gifts – I think it will be useful later on." Alanna got a wicked gleam in her eye._

"_What do you mean?" Daine asked, confused._

_The Lioness gave her an oddly shaped package. Opening it, Daine saw bandages and a jar with an oddly colored balm. "What's this for?"_

"_For your sore backside," Alanna chuckled._

_Daine flushed. "How did you…George."_

_Alanna just laughed her confirmation. "Once you apply the balm on, you have to wrap it in the bandages, unless you want to go around with a sticky spot on your breeches." Daine's face darkened even more. "But you should be able to take it off after four hours or so, just in time for the party."_

_Daine nodded. Looking farther into the package, she saw another card. "What's this?" Picking it up, she looked closely at it, before stuttering "A-Alanna!" Her face was a cherry red by now. On the card were some detailed images of a human's rear in different positions._

_Alanna laughed again, "Relax, Daine. It's just some instructions on how to wrap it so that you can move your legs without disturbing the bandages. Although I suppose you should make sure Numair doesn't see it. He'd most definitely take it the wrong way. But maybe you _want_ him to take it the wrong way?"_

_Daine covered her face, humiliated._

As embarrassing as the gift was, it worked, and now Daine sat on the bench without any pain. Though when Numair, noticing this, asked how she alleviated her soreness, all Daine could mutter was "Alanna," before ducking her head and changing the subject. Numair, though confused to why Daine's cheeks were so red, thankfully pressed no further.

It was at that moment the Lioness in question stumbled over to their table, having a hard time walking steadily. "_Daine, Numair_, so nice of you to come…" she slurred.

The student and teacher exchanged bewildered looks before turning back to the swaying champion. "Alanna, are you alright?" Daine asked, concerned.

"F-fine…just fine," Alanna tried to wave off, but ended up smacking Evin, who was in front of her.

Numair's eyes widened in realization. "Alanna, are you _drunk_?"

"Noo, can't be…I only had…one drink…" she slurred even further before hiccupping. This set the knight into a fit of giggles.

"Are you sure, Alanna? Because it seems as if you've had more," Onua said, on Daine's other side. Daine, though was looking at a giggling pair of Riders in front of her.

Leaning in toward them, while the Lioness drunkenly slapped Numair on the back (Daine noticed with amusement when the mage winced) she whispered, "Did you two do this?"

Evin's eyes widened innocently. "What_ever_ do you mean Daine? You couldn't _possibly_ be suggesting that we spiked our hostess's personal bottle of liquor with pure alcohol."

The wildmage shook her head. "She'll have your heads for this."

"We were hired," Miri said, defensive.

"By who?" Daine asked.

Both Miri and Evin threw a look in the baron's direction. Daine eye brows rose so much they almost disappeared behind her hairline. "The baron? Her _husband_?"

Before they could respond, however, Alanna suddenly shouted, "_Daine!_ How's your bum?"

Daine looked at Alanna in horror. The drunken knight turned to Onua to explain loudly. "Numair stupidly kept hitting Daine's tail with a _big rock_! And because of that, Daine's had a sore backside all night and morning! But it's okay, I gave her some balm for it. But she was _soo_ embarrassed! _Especially_ when it came with a piece of paper with lots of drawings of _bu_—"

Daine jumped up and clamped her hand over her friend's mouth, while others around the table howled in laughter. Even Numair was chuckling. Daine's face was burning, and she glared at Evin and Miri, then the Baron, a few feet from them, who was also laughing. She stalked away.

"Uh oh," Numair muttered.

Going to Maude, Daine asked, "Do you have a mess for drunks?"

Maude smiled. "I do, actually. I kept it just in case. Though I never would have imagined _Alanna_ to have one drink too many."

"Oh she didn't. Just wait," Daine said. Taking the mess, she went back to her table, where Evin, Miri, and George stared at her in fear. "Alanna?"

Alanna turned unfocused, purple eyes to her. "Yesss Daine?"

Evin tried to jump in between them, "Wait, Daine, don't—"

Daine just brushed passed him, holding out the mess to Alanna.

"Why don't you drink this? It tastes really good."

Eagerly, Alanna downed the mess. Her face scrunched up at the bitterness, but she kept drinking. Once the bottle was empty, she slammed it down, saying "Daine that tastes _horrible_." The knight groaned, putting her hand on her head. Slowly, her eyes became less glassy, and she started to become more steady on her feet. George, Evin, and Miri started to back away, but Daine had asked the palace dogs to come up behind them, preventing them from moving any farther. Onua and Numair looked on with amusement.

"Ugh…what happened?" Alanna moaned…her eyes snapping into focus finally. "My head aches."

"You were drunk," Daine explained, smiling.

"But I only had one drink…" Alanna murmured, her knuckles kneading her temples.

"You're drink was spiked, Alanna," Daine explained, while the guilty trio pleaded her with their eyes. She ignored them though.

Purple eyes snapped to her. "_What_? By who?"

"Well, these two were the ones who actually did it," Daine said, gesturing to Evin and Miri. Their eyes widened in trepidation. "But they were hired by your husband."

George groaned. "Daine…"

"_George Cooper!_" Alanna shouted, infuriated.

"Curses," George muttered before taking off, an angry knight trailing behind him. The table was shaking in laughter again.

"Magelet, that was somewhat cruel," Numair chuckled.

Daine just smiled innocently. "Well, I suppose I was already slightly mad at the baron. After all, if you and him were _man_ enough to be able to pin a few garnishes up on your own, I wouldn't have been embarrassed at all."

Onua laughed harder at that, while Numair groaned. "Daine, I thought you said you forgave me…"

"I did. That doesn't mean I forgot."

Numair opened his mouth to reply, but their attention was once again directed to George, who was still running while shouting, "C'mon, dear, it was just a little fun…besides, you made your husband fall off a _ladder_. Don't you think I could—"

"That's no excuse!" Alanna yelled back. They had reached the door way, where George stopped, breathing heavily. Alanna glared at him, pointing her finger and pushing him until he was pressed against the door frame. "You, mister, played a prank on your _wife_, embarrassed her in front of her guests, and—"

"Alanna!"

"_What_, George?"

The baron grinned, pointing up. "Mistletoe."

Alanna looked up to see, and George took advantage of her distraction, bending her back to press his lips against hers. Alanna struggled for a moment, but finally gave in, kissing him back.

The entire hall whooped and cheered, and Daine was reminded of her first time at the Swoop. Laughing and clapping, she said, "I guess he should be glad she made him pin up all those mistletoes."

"Excuse me," Numair said, indignant, "_I_ was the one who did all that thank you."

"Oh, really? Well then what's a few garnishes?"

"_Daine_…"

"Hey you two," Miri said, grinning. She pointed above them, where Evin, standing behind them, held a mistletoe above their heads.

"_Evin!_" Daine cried, "What are you doing?"

"Payback, Daine," the Player grinned.

"But she didn't even get mad at _you_—"

"You still took a year off of my life, scaring my poor heart like that," Evin said tragically, placing his free hand over his heart. "Come on, you two, _kiss kiss kiss kiss…_"

Soon, the entire table was joining in. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…"

Daine looked fearfully up at her teacher, who was grinning. "Let's indulge them, shall we, magelet?"

"_What_ are you talking about, Numair…?" Daine said nervously.

But Numair just leaned in slowly, dark eyes twinkling in mischief. "I have some vengeance to enact myself."

"N-Numair, come on…I was only joking before…"

But his face just kept getting closer, while Daine's was frozen. Around them, the table kept chanting. Just when they were only about an inch apart, though, Numair suddenly leaned his face to the side to kiss her cheek. Pulling back he grinned, "Happy Midwinter, magelet."

Daine, whose face was again flushed, glared at her teacher. "Master mage, you will pay for that."

"And we want nothing to do with it," Miri said quickly, "I'm not being hired anymore."

At that, the table was again, sent into fits of laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Did ya like it? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
